


Home

by Monsoon



Series: WV&BS [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, You're a witch! You're a witch! EVERYONE'S A WITCH!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsoon/pseuds/Monsoon
Summary: A Witch’s Vein and Blood Stains short set months after the epilogue.For @crookedcherryblossoms for all your lovely messages that I can never find the words to respond to adequately.Originally published on Tumblr on 22-Nov-2016.





	Home

Shiganshina, although barely registering as even a speck on the most meticulous of maps, was pretty well enough known in the right kind of crowd. Great bustling cities might have a handful of legitimate witches amongst the hordes of charlatans and pretenders, but it was a lucky thing in the countryside to have a reliable crone even three days ride away. For such a small village to have  _two_  good witches to its name cemented Shiganshina pretty securely on the radar of any theurgist worth half their salt, and with such a title and reputation came power in more than just the arcane sense.

Levi’s last two visits to Shiganshina had been brief and distracted to say the least. He was barely conscious the first time, and the second time he’d been too focused on his singular mission to meet Eren. So having accepted Carla’s unsettlingly ominous invitation to visit the family, Levi was fully prepared for some heavy scrutiny and awkward dinner conversation. Trying to impress the parents was never an easy task, but that was so regardless of the magical capabilities of the parents in question. He figured he’d sat through enough stately dinners at Lord’s houses with Erwin to know how to make half a good impression. He’d just never counted on how similar that likeness would turn out to be.

“My father is the village doctor. His name is Grisha, but everyone calls him ‘Sir’ or ‘Doctor Jaeger’ round here,” Eren said. Levi was getting a crash-course in all the necessary background information he would need to prepare himself for the meeting. It felt like a military debriefing, or at least he thought so. Eren just seemed thrilled to be home and showing Levi around the place he grew up. “He’s pretty easy going, you really don’t have to worry about him. He mostly lets my mother do all the talking.”

“Your mother,” Levi echoed uneasily. “Right.”

They lead their horses at a leisurely pace down the main street of Shiganshina. It was like every other small village Levi had ever ridden through, except a close observer might notice the painted protection sigils over doorways and hand-woven charms hanging from windows and wagons. It clearlypaid to be cautious when you lived in the shadow of the Dark Wood; ‘superstitious’ was a word only cities could afford to indulge in the use of.

Levi was trying to be positive about this whole experience despite his nerves. Eren’s effervescence would have entirely eclipsed his misgivings except the more he talked about his family, especially his mother – specifically how renown, respected, and feared she was – the less enthused Levi couldn’t help but feel.

He wasn’t hiding his feelings well.

“Levi, stop  _worrying_. If she didn’t like you she would have hexed you back in the Palleen and disappeared you into the ether or something.”

Levi looked to Eren in alarm.

“…Has she done that before?”

“I mean, maybe?” He shrugged the question away and sighed. “Levi, you’re missing my point—“

Whatever else he’d been about to say was cut short by the sound of shouted exclamations.

“Look, Eren’s back! Eren! Hey, Eren!”

The young witch turned at the shouted greeting, smiling down at a little freckle boy with shining eyes and a gap-toothed grin that raced up to meet them. Soon they were set upon by a sizable group of his playmates who crowded around their horses, jumping up to get a look at their returning friend and his intimidating companion.

“Eren, will you come visit us? Mama would love for you to come by.”

“Can you do a magic trick?”

“Is that your wolf? May I pet him? Oh please, may I?”

Tobias slunk behind Anam’s hind legs, hiding away from to inquisitive eyes and loud noises of the small children with his ears pressed low and his tail between his hind legs. Levi shot him a sympathetic look and tried to manoeuvre Fable around to shield him from the excitable rabble.

“No, probably not today, Janey. Tell your mama I said hello, though, and I will try swing by before I go. Jakub please don’t touch him, he’s very shy around strangers. Why hello there, little Poppy! My how you’ve grown! Won’t you be coming by our house to pick up your Nana’s poultice? How about I show you a little trick then, hm?”

Levi watched fondly as Eren one by one greeted every small child by name, asking after their family and listening with rapt attention as they shared what news they could think of, or at least seemed important to a child’s judgement (‘Posey had six puppies over Spring!’ and ‘Johannes built a swing round the back of the workshop. You should come give it a go!’). Eventually they excused themselves and resumed their path, but it wasn’t just the children who were thrilled by Eren’s return. Shopkeepers and housewives out on errands stopped in their duties to shout out greetings and welcome him back. Farmers on horseback and wagons tipped their hats and hailed them as they passed. It was eerie how similar it was to accompanying Erwin somewhere, except instead of deferential bows it was a chorus cheerful hellos that greeted them with every new face passed. Eren was as recognisable and respected to the townsfolk as a beloved young Lord returned home after months away.

“You’re quite well known here.”

“Well I should think so. I either delivered or helped deliver all the children we’ve seen so far, and between my mother, her mother, and her mother before that, every person in this village owes their safe birthing or delivery to someone in my family. And of course my father helped keep them from dying from some infection or disease since. Oh, my house is just at the end of this lane here, we’re almost there.”

A towering house sat regally right at the end of the dusty lane like the primary purpose of the street was to be its driveway and the small townhouses lining it were merely incidental. It was clearly old but still in immaculate condition, with a lovingly tended garden flourishing at its front, winding over a crowded garden arch and clambering up trestles set against the front of the house. It was an impressive house, especially for such a small village. Somehow everything was still in full bloom even though it was well into summer now. Bright vermillion, scarlet, and crimson blossoms wrestled for space on bushes that seemed to sag under their weight. Roses the size of saucers with unblemished velvet petals basked in the sunlight, set upon by greedy bees that buzzed and droned happily amongst the oasis. The house was a magnet for tiny, brightly coloured birds that nested amongst the glossy green leaves, filling the entire street with their lilting songs. Everything was so remarkably  _red_.

_‘It used to be red, like me,’_ she had said.

The realization hit Levi. He would have stopped dead in his tracks were he not on Fable.

“I’m guessing that’s not the mayor’s house, is it?”

“Nope!” Eren laughed. His green eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked it over eagerly as if checking everything was just as he’d last left it. He turned to Levi and took his hand in his, squeezing gently. “I’m really happy I get to finally bring you here, Levi,” he said quietly. “I can’t wait for you to finally meet everyone.”

A young boy came out to take their horses as they alighted, welcoming Eren back with an awkward bob of the head. Eren seemed to bounce with excitement the closer they got.

“Just give me a second, Levi. Here, I’ll take your coat,” He said before stomping up the porch steps and shouldering through the front door, announcing his arrival in a shout loud enough for half the street to hear. Eren’s joy was infectious, but Levi was thankful for a moment of privacy to arrange his thoughts. His first and last encounter with Carla had been bewildering. He wasn’t sure if he’d come out the better for it, but as Eren had said, if the impression he’d left had been bad, then surely she would have made it painfully clear then.

He turned a slow circle to take in the full masterpiece that was Carla’s garden, taking in a deep breath of the heady perfumed air. It was no less amazing for its size, somehow seeming as full of life as something ten times its scale could have been. It felt like a metropolis, everything was so crowded and busy and thriving. What an enviable childhood Eren must have had to grow up in such a playground.

“So  _this_  is her forest,” Levi whispered to himself, understanding dawning.

“Yes it is,” A voice agreed. Levi turned to find Carla kneeling by a cluster of rosebushes. He wasn’t surprised he hadn’t seen her, she seemed to fit right in among the blossoms. In her gloved hand she cradled a rosebud nestled in her palm and before Levi’s very eyes he watched as it unfurled and bloomed. She picked up a pair of gardening shears and snipped the rose at the base of its long elegant stem, placing it gently amongst sizeable bunch already gathered in a wicker basket at her side. Picking up the basket, she rose to face him and Levi felt himself straighten slightly under her inspection. If she noticed, she didn’t let on.

“With retirement came a significant downsizing, I’m afraid,” Carla continued, looking around and giving a slight shrug. It took Levi a moment to remember she was still talking about her garden. “I worked with what I had.”

“It’s incredible.”

“Yes. I am rather fond of it.” Carla smiled, slipping the shears into the front pocket of her homespun apron. “How was your journey?”

“Fast. Eren was quite eager to get here. He’s actually just gone in…” Levi turned to motion towards the house, hoping for a convenient excuse to perhaps escape in search of him.

“He always has been very excitable,” She said with a fond shake of her head. “I’m glad he never grew out of it. Childlike wonder and enthusiasm are what makes a life worth living.”

The witch adjusted her sunhat, a gorgeous wide-brimmed straw hat set with what looked like real flowers. Like Eren, her lips were also red-stained with bloodsuckle, and with her shining golden eyes and gorgeous sundress, she looked like summer incarnate. Levi had yet to meet Doctor Jaeger, but he could already tell who Eren took after most.

“Shall we go in? I’ve put a pot of tea on for you and I’m sure it’s nicely brewed by now.”

It didn’t  _sound_  like a threat.

“That sounds perfect. Thank you.”

Inside the house was as bright and homely as it looked from the outside. Windows were open to let in the sweet-smelling summer breeze and sound of birdsong, and vases of all shapes and sizes were set around the house, stocked with freshly cut flowers to fill the rooms with life and fragrance. It was the picture of well-maintained household. Framed watercolour paintings and needlepoint hung on the walls and lace curtains were tied back with coloured ribbons. Something was baking and it smelled divine.

“Oh, I better go check on that pie,” Carla tutted, setting the basket of roses on the dining table taking off her gardening gloves. “I do hope you like cherry.”

Levi took one look at the polished wood flooring and elected to take off his riding boots at the door.

“Yes, Ma’am.”

She shot him an pleased look.

“Make yourself at home, love. I’m sure Eren’s just popped down the garden to fetch his Pa.”

Eren soon returned trailed by a bespectacled older man Levi could only assume was his father. His eyes were the same brilliant green as Eren’s, and they too crinkled warmly at the edges when he smiled. Levi stood up to meet him and Grisha shook his hand, clasping it in both of his. There was no fanfare or posturing; he held his gaze but Levi didn’t feel like he was being scrutinized or sized up.

“I’ve heard so much about you,” The doctor said. He spoke softly, straightening his waistcoat and smoothing down his trousers. “Thank you for taking care of my boy.”

Levi bowed his head and smiled.

“Trust me, your boy takes far better care of me. Pleased to finally meet you, Sir. You have a lovely home.”

He felt like a bumbling young suitor. He never took such pains to speak so formally and carefully except in the company of Lords and Nobles. Difference was this time he wanted to make a good impression for himself rather than for politics and strategy. It was a completely different story to try and impress with your personality rather than your reputation, and Levi was under no illusion about his levels of charm and charisma, or rather lack thereof.

“Pie is ready! Grisha, darling, could you pour the tea?”

Levi felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Eren behind him.

“I’ll show Levi to the washroom.”

“Oh, how rude of me. Of course. I’ve had his things put in the second guest bedroom as well.”

Eren lead him down a wide corridor with polished wooden floorboards that shone like they were new. A long window with a stained glass scene of a stunning rosebush was set at the end of the hall and painted the floor with a kaleidoscope of bright colours. A single red butterfly fluttered overhead and Levi watched it suspiciously until it disappeared back up the corridor before he finally chanced to speak, judging them to be safely out of earshot.

“How many guest bedrooms do you have?”

“Enough.” Eren turned to face him. “I can smell your fear from a mile away and it’s making  _me_  anxious. Did she say something to you? You say the word and we leave, I swear it. No questions asked.”

Levi stared at Eren for a long moment.

“Really? Just like that?”

“I promised, didn’t I?” Eren made a gesture over his heart. “Witch’s Oath.”

“You were so excited to come home… You haven’t been back in over a year.”

Eren let out a soft laugh.

“Home is a long way away, Levi. I’m glad to be back in my home- _town_ , I’ve missed it, yes, but Shiganshina is not going anywhere. I’ll always come back again.”

“Eren, I’m fine. Your mother has been nerve rackingly sweet to me. I’m meeting your parents properly for the first time. I’m tense, yeah. It’s normal.”

“You’re not asking for my hand in marriage,” Eren snorted.

“I might as well be.” The words were out before he’d thought what they meant. He looked at Eren who just watched him back quietly for a moment that seemed to stretch out for a lifetime. When he broke the silence again his voice was a low and gentle.

“Levi, the only things that matter to them is that you treat me well and make me happy. To that end, they wouldn’t care if you were a crass, illiterate swineherd. It would be a yes.”

Levi blinked. He felt like all the air had left his lungs. He blinked again, looking down at his feet. His face burned.

“Pig-farming is a respectable and important—“

Eren took Levi’s face in his hands and kissed him on the forehead.

“You’re shy,” He whispered, smiling. “It’s cute.”

“Your mother terrifies me,” Levi whispered back.

“Good, but she likes you so she’s not going to smite you at our dining table. Stop stinking of fear and go enjoy some pie.”

“I love you.”

Eren’s smile was bewitching.

“Enough to fight my mother for me?”

“If you loved me you would never ask me to,” Levi rebutted. Eren narrowed his eyes and fought back a smile.

“…That’s not an answer but this is an argument for later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that in Scotland red butterflies were once believed to be a witch in disguise?


End file.
